Konoha's Music Night
by Leonineus
Summary: Unashamedly AU. Basically Naruto plays a lot of songs, and various members of the Naruto gang sing the words. Enjoy!


Konoha's Music Night

Omake 1: Gaara

**(A/N: Alrighty then, this is my first music omake I mentioned in the latest chapter of The Bijuu Sage. Let me lay down a couple of ground rules first. I'll take any song requests you may have, as long as you give me a character that you want to see singing it. Also, these will have no relation to any of my stories; you'll see stuff from canon, you'll see stuff from my stories, about the only thing that will be consistent will be that Naruto has the Nevan so he can play. Anyway, enjoy!)**

"Ladies and gentlemen!" yelled Naruto from where he stood on a large stage, "Welcome to Konoha's first annual music night!"

He unrolled a sealing scroll and channelled some chakra into it, producing the Nevan a second later.

"First up," he announced, flinging one arm wide as he slung the strap of the Nevan around his chest and created some Kage Bunshin, which took up their positions on the drums, keyboard and bass guitar, "We have the Demon of the Hidden Sand, the deadly sandstorm and the jinchūriki of the Ichibi no Shukaku, Sabaku no Gaara!"

Gaara appeared in a swirl of sand and stepped in front of the microphone, "This song is Monster, by Skillet!"

Naruto started playing, and Gaara began to sing:

_The secret side of me, I never let you see_

_I keep it caged but I can't control it_

_So stay away from me, the beast is ugly_

_I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

_It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls_

_It comes awake and I can't control it_

_Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

As Gaara fell silent, Naruto punched the air and plunged back into his playing as Gaara resumed,

_My secret side I keep hid under lock and key_

_I keep it caged but I can't control it_

_'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

Naruto signalled Gaara and the redhead sidled aside to allow Naruto access to the microphone before they started singing in sync,

_It's hiding in the dark, its teeth are razor sharp_

_There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart_

_No one can hear me scream; maybe it's just a dream_

_Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

Naruto's and Gaara's voices simultaneously became guttural growls as they sang the last four words, momentarily throwing off their audience before they began singing again,

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I've gotta lose control, it's something radical_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

As Naruto stopped playing and Gaara stopped singing, their audience exploded into cheers and applause as Gaara disappeared in another swirl of sand and Naruto took up his position in front of the microphone once more, "A stunning performance of Skillet's _Monster_, I think. Anyway, next up we have a new contestant. May I present…"

There was an odd warping motion in the air beside where Naruto stood before a figure clad in a black cloak with red clouds stepped out, his face covered by an orange spiral mask with a single eyehole.

"…the man who wants to unite the bijuu, the man who'd rule the world and the progenitor of the Uchiha clan, MADARA UCHIHA!"

Madara stepped forwards and took up the microphone as Naruto stepped aside, "This is _It's The End of the World As We Know It, And I Feel Fine_, by R.E.M. Three, two, one, HIT IT!"

**(A/N: And so ends the first chapter of Konoha's Music Night. This isn't going to update like the rest do; just when I want to publish something new. Anyway, next chapter will be, as I said, Madara Uchiha with R.E.M.'s It's The End Of The World As We Know It (And I Feel Fine). Until then folks, ciao! Leonineus, OUT!)**


End file.
